


My little blueberry

by ToxicBlueandRed



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Anything sexual (on Saki mostly), Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Injury, Brian's pissed, Budo's pissed, Dead People, Don't Like Don't Read, Drugs, F/F, F/M, GET UP!!!, Gang Rape, I Don't Even Know, I didn't mention Ayano did I?, Info Chan is to scared to show her face, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Leave you guessing, M/M, Miscarriage, Murder, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Osana is a lesbian?!, People Watching, Pregnancy Scares, Rape, Riku's pissed, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Saki is the victim here, Senpai Notice Me, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex in a Car, She should be, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Someone will die, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, TOO MUCH, Taro is frustrated, These people are insane, They aim for Kokona too, This place is like hell or prison, Too many perverts, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, What if... Nevermind, bound and gagged, here we go again, kiddnapping, no more spoilers - Freeform, tons of OC, what the hell am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicBlueandRed/pseuds/ToxicBlueandRed
Summary: Saki Miyu is about to confess her love to the new kid, Brian. But a certain someone had to show his face.He wants her.But she wants Brian.Is Brian dead?Would you like to know more?Enjoy my fiction.Viewer discretion is advised as of now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on AO3. So plz cut me some slack if I mess some stuff up. 
> 
> Anyhow, I see a bunch of these type of stories, but Ayano aka Yandere Chan always being the victim of rape, but that's not why we are here.
> 
> Real quick I do not encourage rape or violence, if you wanna write something like that, than that's your decision, but I do not encourage it in real life.
> 
> And one last time...
> 
> VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!
> 
> Enjoy, be sure to leave kudos, give me your feedback, and I will do my best to answer what questions you have.

Chapter 1: Why did this have to happen on a Friday?

 

All the students were waiting for the bell to ring, eager to start their weekend.

Osana was in a love relationship with the girl nicknamed Info Chan. Taro and Ayano found love for each other. Kokona and Riku have dated for a couple months now, Oka and Yui were a perverted couple, Budo was seeing someone secret, and everyone else had love accept for one female student.

Since her bestie was with someone now, Saki started to feel lonely. Being the only single girl in Akedemi High, she thought she would find nobody to love until that Monday when she bumped into a new student who moved to Japan from America.

Brian Fisher...

He was buff, no doubt. She figured him being a jock and all, he would be really mean to her.

But no.

He was actually really sweet to her, even walked to school with her. Reasoning for this is because Saki was being stalked by someone, he wasn't gonna let somebody hurt her. She noticed these stalkers since they started taking panty shots under her skirt, one of them even broke into her home, and removed her bra while she was asleep. For some reason, they were scared of Brian for some reason.

Regardless, she put a note in his locker asking him to meet her under the cherry blossom tree at the back of the school.

"I sure hope he accepts my confession" Saki whispered to herself.

 

Meanwhile:

Brian was still wondering who had put the letter in his locker, their was only one person he mainly thought of.

Saki...

He found out from her some pervs were harassing and stalking her every move, so he decided he needed to protect her from these creeps. The bell rang and it was time for him to go to the tree behind the school.

As he was on his way, he was ambushed by what appeared to be three masked men in suits, two more behind him. 

"What the hell?!" he yelled out.

He was real unsatisfied with how these men had to be armed with baseball bats.

Few minutes went past. He managed to land a couple shots in, but the five men somehow overpowered him.

Strength in numbers.

As they started to beat Brian down into a bloody mess on the floor, this was when a familiar voice called out.

"HEY! WHAT ARE Y'ALL DOING?!?!" Taro screamed out to Brian's attackers.

"We gonna finish what we started REAL soon!" One of the attackers spat out to Brian. 

Another attacker was speaking in Russian

Another spoke in Indian

Another in Spanish

But the leader spoke very clearly in English.

This person whispered in his ear.

"The blue haired chick is mine, stay out motherfucker!"

These words rung in his head, he wanted to fight back, but was unable do to his injuries.

Wasn't long before nearly half of the school surrounded him before he passed out from the pain he was feeling. He felt like his life was flashing before his eyes. His parents were at the gates of heaven.

"We are here son." his mother called out to him

"Why are y'all here?" a confused Brian asked his parents.

"Those men..." his father exclaimed. "They have taken our lives, they have a vendeta against you for some reason, you must keep living. Avenge us son."

"Find some love while your here in Japan, please son." 

It wasn't long after that a nightmare began to flare his mind, nighttime in Akedemi, it was raining like hell outside.

Even though injured, he forced himself up to walk, he lost feeling in his leg, grabbed a pipe to use as a crutch.

He heard screams of a female, two females outside. And the laugh of a madman.

He managed to rush outside to find a man with his hands on Saki's face, real quick it turned into a smack in the face.

Saki's painful screams somehow brought back feeling in his leg, he sprinted over to the scene to whack the guy with the pipe, but he was jumped by four men, he was unable to tell who they were because of the severe rain.

One knockout blow, and he was out cold.

 

An hour after the vicious beating:

Saki was starting to worry. Brian is never late.

Someone approached her, he was wearing one of the school uniforms. But he was unfamiliar to her.

"Afternoon Saki Chan" this boy greeted her  
.  
"Afternoon" Saki answered sounding depressed.

"Are you waiting for someone?" this kid asked her.

"I don't feel comfortable talking to you." her attempt to shoot the boy down was futile as he grabbed her.

The next thing she knows, this boy was chloriforming her.

After a few seconds of struggling, Saki eventually gave in to the stench of chloriform and passed out.

While she was passed out, she had a nightmare in which she was in nothing but her bra and panties, she was running from a psychopath until she was in front of a grave marked... Brian... FISHER?!

She was then left crying as the lunatic had approached her and knocked her out cold.

She awoke later on to find herself unharmed.

"How?" she thought to herself.

She tried to move but eventually found herself tied up.

She was lying on a bed of some sort, her wrists were tied together, but the rope was attached to the bed, her ankles were spreaded, along with her theighs, she noticed she really was in her bra and panties.

She tried to speak, but found out she was... Ball gagged.

"What the fuck?" was now the thought going in her head now.

"Is Brian really dead?" was the main thought now.

A radio went off with an announcement of some sort.

"It would seem like this kid is a natural born survivor." the radio announced. "Eighteen years old Brian Fisher was brutally beaten by some masked thugs that are suspected to be students of Akedemi High School." 

Saki was relieved to hear that Brian wasn't dead. That relievement was short lived however when a familiar face leaned over her smiling.

Saki than tried to undo her bondage up til the kid grabbed her wrist forcing her to quit squirming around.

"Relax my little blueberry." the kid calmly exclaimed. "The five of us haven't introduced ourselves" now trying to play with her right tit.

Saki was then forced to let out a terrified moan.

"I'm Aldo, the Spanish kid is Hernandez, the Indian kid is Fabian, the Ruskie is Vlad, and that's my brother." Aldo pointed to the other side of the room, where his brother was. "Howard."

As Saki started to look around, she seen dozens of pictures and panty shots of her with very nasty, perverted sayings beside them. She struggled to get free, but Fabian and Vlad kept her still.

"I know it may seem like too much for you to handle right now..." Hernandez spoke as he slid his hand down her bra latching his hand on her left tit while Aldo continued to play with her right nipple. "But all five of us had a crush on you for the longest."

"But you bumped into Brian on the sidewalk, and you two were getting close." Howard spoke as he removed her gag. "Now don't scream or I'll have to put this gag back around your mouth." 

He made himself clear.

Crystal clear...

Saki let out nervous moans as she started to feel wet, Howard removed her panties down to her ankles, and slowly started to vaginally fist her.

At this moment, she let out painful moans, nearly being tempted to scream out in pain and agony as he continues to fist her.

If that wasn't enough, Vlad started to do the same thing to her anal part.

Saki couldn't help but scream out in absolute pain and agony.

Fabian really quickly grabbed the gag and put it around Saki's mouth.

Saki continued painful screams through the gag that surrounded her mouth.

It wasn't long after they were done that Aldo demanded to be alone with Saki.

The four men left.

"Don't forget to wash your hands off before making dinner!" Aldo barked at his friends. "And Fabian."

Fabian stared back at Aldo.

"Make sure to rid of the evidence somewhere. And do our and her's laundry."

"Sir." Fabian replied.

"Now my dearest, we have the room to ourselves." Aldo winked as he went down on her, sticking his tongue in her vagina.

She felt the sharpness in his licking inside of her cunt and let out a pained moan.

Wasn't long he was done with oral and started to unzip his pants.

Shortly after his pants were off, and his shirt was off, and eventually, his trousers were off.

In that instinct he removed her gag.

Then he put his penis inside of her vagina and started humping.

Every movement he made with his penis inside her burned to the core to eventually cuz her to let out many moans being writhed in pain at every second of it.

He was slow, taking his time and started sucking on her neck a bit.

She again was forced to let out moans.

He started humping faster and eventually he started to cum a bit.

He made sure his seed was inside her before removing himself from her.

Aldo then put his clothes back on and put Saki's panties back on her.

He left her in the basement still tied to the bed.

She couldn't believe it, she was gang raped by a pack of perverts. They were jacking off to nudes and panty shots of her. They beat the hell out of Brian for bumping into her in the street and started to feel romantic feelings for her. She was now left feeling guilty for bringing Brian into it, and now his parents were dead because of those stalkers. What is she to them.

A sex slave?

"Brian..." she could only think about Brian now. "Please come find me, before they kill me."


	2. How am I still alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned a whole bunch of stuff, I'm to lazy to type a summary, so enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so we last left our wounded hero, Brian, in a bloody pool clutching at his life, Saki gets kiddnapped, and gang raped by the people who were stalking her. 
> 
> So what happens now?
> 
> Let's find out...

Chapter 2: How am I still alive?

 

It seemed like hours, hell, even days while Brian was in the hospital with his bodily injures.

While Brian was unconscious, he had another nightmare. This one seemed detailed though.

He was in some sort of mansion, Saki was leaning over a railing. She turned around to see Brian standing just a foot away from her. She leaned her back against the railing. She smiled at him and waved, he waved back at her and stood next to her, he too found himself leaning against the railing looking towards the sky. He studied her a bit though. She was wearing some sort of tennis shoes, black jeans, and a blue hoodie. She studied him as well. He was wearing white sneakers, blue jeans, blank white T-shirt, and an army jacket.

"Beautiful sky isn't it?" Saki spoke to him really clearly.

"Yeah..." Brian answered his voice signaling his pain.

"Your wounded!" Saki expressed her concerns. "Let's lay you down real quick." 

She put his arm around her shoulders, and her arm around the middle of his back.

Shortly later they entered a bedroom, which was really beautiful. It was painted blue, with a bit of white. She laid him on a bed. The bed was really soft, and really comfortable. She sat right next to him, smiling as she touched his hair.

"Oh my lord, your hair is all sticky, and a bit red." Saki was really concerned now.

"I'll go get the medical supplies, and I can fix you up." Saki smiled once more.

Brian laid there for at least two hours before a mysterious looking man came up to him with Saki's head in his hands.

"You son of a bitch!" He screamed at the top of his lungs even though it hurt him to do so.

He punched the being, only to be shot between the eyes by a 45 ACP.

In that instinct he woke up in a hospital bed, his school uniform still on. He was all patched up and feeling a little bit better. His ribs didn't feel bad, his forehead was stitched up, the blood from his mouth was cleaned, and his wounds were disinfcted.

He seen a really hot nurse right in front of him. He muscled enough strength to sit up on his hospital bed. This was when the nurse had approached him.

"Your alive!" she seemed shocked.

"Thanks to my father giving me army like training." he answered feeling alot better.

"Your dad must've wanted you to be in the marines or something." this cutie guessed.

"That was the plan." Brian carefully explained. "But my dad understood I wanted to do sports." 

"That's cool!"

"Yeah..."

The doctor entered the room.

"Ok Ms. Hayabusa, his friends are coming to see him."

"Ok..." this woman seemed a bit disappointed, but smiled back at him.

 

Meanwhile:

Riku and Kokona was at the most romantic spot in Japan, inside Riku's car.

It was a real sweaty job as Kokona's panties were on his dashboard as Kokona was humping him in the backseat, it didn't take long for Riku's seed to have been placed inside of her.

Both sighed as they were finished with their business.

Kokona put her panties back.

"I can't help but think about Brian." Riku said as he was zipping his pants up.

Kokona agreed with him.

"It was sickening looking at him like that." Kokona spoke her agreement. "I kept the confession letter he had in his pocket, looks like Saki was going to meet him under that tree we both confessed our love for each other."

"Too bad it was soaked in blood." 

"Speaking of which, where is Saki?" 

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her."

 

Meanwhile:

Taro, Ayano, Budo, Info, Osana, Oka, and Yui were still at the hospital. Waiting for the time when they could go see Brian.

The lady at the front desk had gotten a phonecall.

"Hello?"

"Oh, they can?"

"Ok sir, I'll send them down. Alright bye."

You seven.

The lady looked at the two boys and five girls.

"You guys can go see him now."

"Someone should call Kokona, let her know we can see him." Oka announced to the group of teens.

"I will." Budo volunteered as he stepped outside for a minute.

He pulled out his phone, and called Riku.

"Riku Kun, we can see him now."

"Ok, we're on our way"

An hour later, the whole group was in the same room with Brian.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." Info exclaimed trying to hold back sorrow.

"We were worried about you Baka!" Osana being her normal self.

Ayano couldn't help but touch his hair a bit.

"You got a hell of a fever coming around." Ayano feeling his forehead.

"It's really hot in here." Brian let out a sigh.

"Alright, y'all, I'm gonna have to ask y'all to leave cuz I'm gonna have to remove his stitches now." The doc said to the group.

The group left and the doc removed the stitches very carefully.

Quick and painless.

Brian was released from the hospital, he was left some clothes to put on. Maybe Taro or one of them got the clothes. It was the same thing he wore in his dream. He didn't hesitate to put the stuff on cuz he wasn't gonna walk home in bloody clothes. He grabbed his bloodied uniform and headed out of the hospital.

Now that he had no parents, and he had found out in his vision that his house was burned down, he needed somewhere to stay.

"Now that your out of the hospital, you need somewhere to stay." Info brought up to him.

"Brian " Budo had spoke out to him. "You can stay with my people if you need."

"Ok, I just to stay there til I can get back up on my feet."

"Deal."

He and Budo were now walking to Budo's place. As soon as they had got there, Budo showed him around.

"Thank you again, Masuta Kun." Brian thanked Budo.

"Anytime." Budo reassured him. "By the way, did you know I'm in love."

"Yeah, I heard through the grapevine."

"Yep, I'm dating Megami."

"Hm, you two seem happy together." 

"We are, she'll be back soon."

It wasn't long before Megami walked through the front door of Budo's place.

"Hey hun." Megami caused Budo to blush.

The two then hugged and started to kiss one another.

"Oh, Brian is here." Budo pointed out.

"I heard about what happened to you." Megami pointed out to him. "I shoulda installed better security."

"Don't worry about it, I've been through worse." 

"Yeah, but I nearly costed you your life, and now Saki is missing."

"I caught up to that, as soon as I'm one hundred percent, I'm gonna go look for her."

"Put yourself back in harm's way?" Budo seemed shocked.

"Someone has to find Saki." Brian convinced him.

"Ok, I get it."

"Your a brave man, Brian." Megami spoke to him.

He could only think about Saki now.

"Ok, were gonna let you rest up, ok?" Budo asked

"Thanks again, both of you." 

"Don't mention it." Megami said as she and Budo went upstairs.

In the meantime, Brian got up to get a glass of water, get some covers, his pillows, and then went to sleep.

 

Meanwhile:

Saki too had another nightmare, this time, she was pregnant in this one. She held her stomach in which the baby had been inside her for what felt like months, she was ready to just end her life and give up hope. In a suicide attempt, she stabbed herself in the stomach where the child was, not being able to contain her screams in pain and agony. She used a knife to do it. Feeling it wasn't enough, she driven the knife further, causing her to have a miscarriage do to the fact that blood started to come out of her crotch. She watch the blood drip down her thighs as she left the knife in her stomach, as soon as she was sure the baby was dead, she removed the knife from her stomach and stabbed herself in the head.

Saki woke up, still tied to the bed, and still not pregnant. She was sure of this because a nurse of some sort put one of those pregnancy test things inside of her, and the results came back negative. This nurse was all shaky, and was familiar in a way.

This was the sub nurse that went missing a month ago. She looked fed, and still a bit hot, but now.

Also looked abused, beaten. 

She could tell because this woman had bruises and scars on her face.

Her right thigh was bruised.

While they wasn't around, she felt Saki's head.

"Oh my, you got a fever coming along." Miku sounded worried.

Saki coughed a bit.

"Can you at least turn on the AC?" 

"Of course dear, I can't bare to see you like this." 

Miku went over to the AC and turned it on.

This is when the gangs servent entered the basement.

"With you turning on the AC I assume this poor girl must be running a fever."

"Yeah."

Saki examined the servent, he too was scared of something.

A few hours passed and Hernandez entered the basement, Saki was asleep. So Hernandez slipped his hand in let her panties. Saki awoke from this. Hernandez was fingering her. She wasn't gagged. But Hernandez was being a little rough with it at first, but turned gentle soon enough.

Saki gave in a few stiffled moans, then some painful moans, then gentle moans.

"I wish we could've met under different circumstances my dearest Saki Chan." 

Saki got wet a bit.

Than Hernandez turned her around and started fingering her anally, she was then forced to let out some pained moans.

Hernandez used the hand he wasn't using to finger Saki to put the gag back around her mouth.

"I'm sorry, but this is gonna hurt I believe." 

He pulled her panties down to her ankles, continued to finger her, then it turned into fisting.

Then he undid his zipper, and put his penis inside Saki's anal part.

He started humping her, and thrusting as he put one hand on her tit, he let the other hand slide down to her crotch. He was then Vaginally fisting her.

Saki let out pained moans through her gag.

It took fifteen minutes before Hernandez had cum inside her anal part.

As soon as he was done, he put his clothes back on, and pulled Saki's panties up once more.

The servent was hiding in the closet witnessing it all go down.

The sight of it made his skin crawl, it sickened him to know that if he interviened, he would've died. This young woman was suffering for their amusement. He wanted to help her escape, but he had no clue if she had a boyfriend or something. He hoped to figure something out.

Saki was left crying at the pain she indured during the intercourse, she knew Brian was not at a hundred percent, but she was confident he would save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Brian will live, and he knows that Saki is missing. Saki is yet again raped by one of those foul humans. Will Brian come to her rescue, find out in chapter 3.


	3. Gone too far!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we go, shower time for both the damsel in distress and the hero of the story, it would look like that the involvement of sex toys is also going to come in to play, but on Saki? I'm gonna real quickly answer that question with a no because Saki is the one being raped. Either way let's get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, what's gonna happen now.

Chapter 3: Gone to far!

 

She felt horrible.

Saki couldn't help but feel guilty for bringing Brian into this mess, she mentioned stalkers not knowing he would've gotten involved, not knowing they would've beaten him to death, not knowing they would've done what they did to her. Everything wasn't adding up. Plus she hasn't showered for two days now, the only reason she never used the gym bathroom showers is because of what happened to Kizana, someone drowned her.

A guard came in there.

"Shit, he must be in here to rape me like the other five have done." Saki thought as she tried desperately to undo her bondage, but getting a closer look at the man, she realized this guy wasn't in content to do anything, not even rape her.

"So, your the reason Aldo tightened up security to this place?" The man wondered examining Saki really closely.

Saki felt uncomfortable with this guy looking at her nearly nude body.

"I don't agree on how their doing you." this man spoke out his displeasure. "I can help you get out."

She was now left wondering why this guy was trying to help her.

"They went out..." He said, feeling her head to see if she still had a fever. He eventually trailed to her hair. It was greezy as hell. "Hun, lemme ask you something."

She couldn't speak cuz she was gagged.

"Oh, this thing."

He removed her gag so she could answer the question.

"What is it?" Saki asked in relief being able to finally breathe.

"When was the last time you had a shower?" He asked

Saki answered this question as best she could. "Not since those mean kiddnapped me Friday." 

Now he seemed more displeased than ever. "Damn, they could've at least let you take a shower."

Miku eventually entered where Saki was being kept to find one of the security guards next to Saki.

"I'm surprised none of the other guards seen you come in here." Miku said with disbelief in her voice.

He looked at Miku with a cocky smile. "I have my ways, I told them to take two hours off for now." 

"How she holding up."

"I'm holding up just fine." Saki shared.

"She could use a shower though."

"Ok Marcus, if you say so."

"Can you stand on your own two feet?" Marcus asked as he started to undo Saki's bondage. "Stupid of me to ask, knowing you've been in bondage all this time."

Saki got up from the bed, she stood on her own two feet, but by the first step felt a little bit woozy.

"Here, I'll help you." Miku real quickly grabbed the blue haired girl before she fell on her head.

"Thanks." Saki spoke in a pained voice.

"No problem." Miku answered as she carried Saki to the shower.

When they got to the shower, Miku was real quick to shut the door.

"Can you take off your own clothes or do you need help?"

"I do still feel a little woozy..."

"Ok I'll help you."

Miku started out with Saki's bra. Although she was worried about removing Saki's panties because of the rape she endured since being kiddnapped. Hesitantly Saki closed her eyes as Miku removed her panties slowly. Saki stepped out of her underwear and got into the tub.She seen all of these feminine products.

"So this is a females only restroom." Saki thought to herself.

"I'll be outside if you need me." Miku spoke as she walked out the door.

"Ok." Saki answered back as she turned on the hot water and turned the shower nob.

As she started wetting herself with the water, she seen a strange figure in front of the shower curtain.

She was almost about to yell until she heard a familiar voice.

"S-Sorry, I should have knocked."

"Brian?"

 

Meanwhile: fifteen minutes earlier:

 

All of this wasn't making since, why would Saki go missing without a trace.

He was left pacing Budo's floor trying to piece it all together.

Ten minutes passed and Budo had a wild solution.

"You didn't know of this til now, but that last nightmare you told me about. You and Saki in that mansion. You two being able to feel each other." Budo spoke.

"What about it?" Brian asked confused.

"You tapped into her subconscious, much like she had tapped into yours."

"You think?"

"I know it so."

"Doesn't that seem pretty far fetched?"

"Just lay down and I'll put you to sleep."

Brian layed down and waited.

"I'm also gonna help you get enough time to tap into the subconscious of her kiddnapper as well."

Budo stuck the needle in his neck forcing him to go to sleep.

With this instant Brian was in front of a house of a sort. Looked more like the mansion he dreamed about.

Nobody could see him, hell, nobody was out here with him, no cars were in sight, and he could only see the movement of three people in the house. Two women were heading to a room of some sort. Brian walked further, how could he fight off two other people with no weapon of some sort cuz one of the three people was Saki for sure. One of the guards walked out of the mansion. Brian put his hands up, only for the guard to walk through him as if he wasn't there.

"Huh?" Brian wondered why the gurad didn't notice him, he was literally right in front of him. Either way he stepped into the mansion and saw a pink haired girl walk into a room of some sort.

"The sub nurse?"

He didn't think of it, he just moved up to the room he saw them two walk into. It was a restroom that had a sign on it.

*Females only*

"And there's a chance my future wife is in here." Brian thought to himself.

"Fuck it." 

The door wasn't locked, so he entered it. He could see movement inside the shower curtain. The figure noticed him and got scared a bit.

He stuttered a bit but had this to say.

"S-Sorry, I should have knocked."

The next voice he heard was shocking to him.

"Brian?"

Saki seemed shocked at this point. She opened the curtain a bit to see if it was really him.

"How'd you find me?" She asked a little bit happy.

"I'm in your subconscious right now." 

Now she was really confused.

"So if I grab your hand, I will feel it?"

"I believe that's how it works."

Saki grabbed his hands, she was surprised, she could really feel his hand.

 

Outside of subconscious:

Budo could here everything they were saying and knew what it was leading to, so he left the room cause he knew if he had sex with her, his seed would end up inside her, not in his pants, and his clothes would stay on.

 

Inside the subconscious:

"Please come in here with me." Saki nearly begged him too.

"Ok, if you insist." Brian volunteered

Leaving his clothes on, Brian entered the shower with Saki.

"Who's the guard, and why is Miku here?" 

"The guard is named Marcus..." Saki answered grabbing Brian's face romantically. "And Miku was kidnapped too, not only that there is a servent here who is trying to help me get out of here."

"If I can find out the address, I will come and get you from this place." Brian said sincerely.

"Well your here now, so I have something to confess." Saki told him.

"Go ahead, I'm listening." Brian whispered.

"I only known you from this year and all, but your really sweet, and I know you will come find me." Saki whispered back in his ear. "But I just wanted to tell you that in case I don't make it out of here, I love you, Brian Fisher."

Hearing those words come out of her mouth now was almost like finding the gateway to heaven for him.

"Ever since I met you, I felt a connection between us, I would deny it to anyone who got suspicious about it." Brian confessed as well. "But the truth is that I felt feelings for you since the day I decided to start walking to school with you due to what you said about stalkers taking pictures of you and nearly did rape you when they broke into your house and undid your bra. I love you too, Saki Miyu."

After that the both of them started French kissing, the next thing after that, Saki started to undo his zipper, then he started to feel up her naked body. It was long before he had his hand on her ass and was sucking on her neck, leaving a hickey on her neck, then she got his dick out and forced him inside her. She wasn't painfully moaning because she made sure to put it in gently. Then he started to gently thrust and hump. Silent moans started to come from her breath as she also started to squirt. It didn't take long for both Brian and Saki to reach there climax, this only being Saki's third time, and this being Brian's first. It wasn't long before Brian had eventually cummed inside of her, making sure his seed was safely inside before removing himself from her. Both of them gasped a sigh of relief as no one noticed anything.

"Hm, your hair is greezy." Brian pointed out to her as he was zipping his pants back up.

"Yeah." Saki said not caring cuz she enjoyed every bit of what Brian did.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

She started to feel whoozy again.

"You need my help?" Brian asked in concern.

"Please." Saki asked him to help her.

As Saki put the shampoo in her head, Brian grabbed the washrag next to them, put soap on it, and started to clean her back, then her neck, then chest, then under arms, then stomach area, then kneeled down to get to her crotch up to her knees. Cleaned that up, than rose to get her arms and shoulders also put some more soap on her neck. Then he noticed a bloodstain on her lip.

"Had they been abusing you?" Brian asked concerned more than ever.

"They gagged me, and I cut my lip on a sharp metal part of the gag." Saki admitted.

"Well, we need to clean your face anyway."

Saki nodded and closed her eyes, she was surprised on how Brian was ever so gentle.

Gently Brian dragged the rag across her forehead, then her cheeks, then her chin, then her mouth, he got the blood off her lip.

He put the rag down and grabbed her back and wrist.

"Now hold your breath and lean back slowly, ok?"

Saki held her breath as Brian gently leaned her back to put her face underneath the water. The soap eventually was cleaned off her face.

"That's it I think, are you feeling any better?" Brian asked nicely

"Yes, thank you." Saki answered back.

"Ok, I'll dry you off."

Saki stepped out of the shower with Brian, she still felt dizzy though, but at least she was clean.

Brian caught her before she fell. He grabbed the towel next to them and dryed Saki off with it.

He looked down at the laundry that was on the floor, he only saw her bra and panties.

"They made sure you were easily exposed, didn't they." Brian said nearly sobbing at the sight.

"Uh huh." Saki said nearly saddened.

Brian grabbed the bra and pair of panties. He put it on her. 

"I have to go for now, but I will be back... Physically." 

"Be safe baby." Saki said keeping his words in mind.

Saddened, Brian walked out the door to see five men exit a car. Two Americans, a Spanish man, a ruskie, and an Indian. Sadness turned to rage as Brian without hesitation tapped into the subconscious of every one of the five men. He was now being rejoined with his physical body.

 

Meanwhile: 

Miku found the vibrator in Hernandez's underwear drawer.

 

Meanwhile:

Saki was about to head back down to the basement where the five men suspected that she would still be there.

It was at this moment that a hand from out of nowhere grabbed her by the mouth and inserted a needle in her clean neck. She wiggled and struggled with the hand up until she heard a voice of calm speak to her.

"I hope you understand, I can't let anyone else get in trouble for stupid reasons."

When she heard the voice, she agreed and understood what the guy said and let herself surcome the drug she was dosed with.

The servent real quick like carried Saki's unconscious body to the basement. He real quickly put Saki back in the bondage and gagged her once more.

 

Meanwhile:

Before Brian rejoined his physical body, he noticed something. Four of the men was carrying each of four unconscious women from the look of things.

A silver headed girl, a black headed girl, a purple headed girl, and a gothic looking girl.

"Megami? Ayano? Kokona?! Oka?!?!"

Before Brian could take action, it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, well now this is what I meant by too far, now four more victims are kiddnapped.


	4. Four new victims...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone, here is my gift to y'all, more of this story now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4: Four new victims...

 

Brian was left on the floor, fully clothed, a bit wet, head was pounding a bit, and he felt weak.

"Ok, maybe I need to eat something." Brian thought to himself.

He got up, but felt all hot, like he was running a fever. Then he realized it. He was connecting to all five of Saki's kiddnappers' subconscious. Slowly, he found himself collapsing to the floor.

It appeared in multiple visions, the first was of Ayano. Who was he in the first person point of view first?

Vlad.

"You doing anything later tonight Ayano Chan?" Vlad asked very desperate for an answer.

"Vlad..." Ayano seemed angry at his presence. "I told you I'm dating."

"Oh, that Yamada fucker."

Ayano was really angry now.

"I told you I'm not interested!" Ayano spat out at Vlad pinning him to the wall.

He then grabbed her by her shoulder and slammed her against some book shelves sticking a needle of some sort in her neck.

"No bitch, you seem to have forgotten I'm in control here. Not you!!!" Vlad angrily spat back at Ayano.

Ayano attempted to struggle out of his grasp and reach for the knife in her pocket until Vlad checked her pockets and took the knife, putting it inside his pocket. Then he trailed down to Ayano's panties and let his hand grab her butt.

As soon as Ayano was unconscious, he slowly took Ayano's panties off, and raped the unconscious yandere. After all of it he tied her hands and wrists together and put her in the back of a car of some sort.

The next vision occurred rapidly.

Oka and Yui was being spyed on by Howard and Aldo. They were debating on who to kidnap

They eventually decided on Oka.

As Oka and Yui were French kissing, Howard and Aldo had cornered the two females. Aldo knocked out Yui and Howard was slowly chloriforming Oka. In the meantime Aldo had stepped closer to Oka and Aldo found himself rubbing his hand up and down this girl's crotch. Oka let out nervous moans and passed out. They tied her up and put her in the back of the car where Ayano was. On purposely putting Oka on top of Ayano in a sex looking position. Both chuckled a bit.

The next Vision occurred more rapidly then the last one.

Kokona was in the cooking club room alone, no one was there, and Fabian was hiding in a bush somewhere.

Without a sign of hesitation, he plunged through the window, grabbing Kokona by the waist, sticking a syringe of some sort in her neck.

Kokona could feel and see him roughly kissing her in the mouth. Kokona continued to resist, up until he bit her lip and felt her up underneath her skirt. She eventually surrcomed to the drug and passed, much like the Oka and Ayano, Kokona was tied up and then thrown in the back of the car on top of the two women.

The last vision was very quick.

Hernandez had Megami bent over the student council desk as he chloriform her while anal raping her dry. Megami tried to fight back, but had surrcomed to the chloriform on the rag. She was then tied up and then thrown in the back of the trunk of that car. 

Now he knew how the four women were kiddnapped.

 

Meanwhile

 

Kokona woke to find herself somehow unharmed other than a drop of blood on her lip.

Her blood?

It was there she saw a news report about five women missing. One of those women were her. When she saw her best friend, Saki tied to a bed in nothing but her bra and panties, she tried to get up. She was shackled to a rack of some sort. When she tried to scream for help, she noticed she was gagged. The she decided to look around, she seen Saki and three other women in there with her.

Megami...

Ayano...

And Oka!

She tried to move her foot, then Kokona noticed she was in her bra and panties, in fact, she and Saki were the only two in their bra and panties.

She then noticed an ankle was merely loose, then she tried to undo it until she heard a voice call out to her...

"Don't attempt it, Kokona Chan..." She heard the feminine voice call out as she also sounded like she was sexually moaning.

She heard the sounds of a vibrator.

"A-A-Ayano Chan?" Kokona stuttered nervously.

The sounds of the vibrator sounded like they were coming from Ayano's breath.

"I think I seen the face of one of our kiddnappers before I woke up here." Ayano sounded more horny than before, moaning and panting.

Ayano saw Kokona and how she looked. Somehow Ayano wiggled and forced the vibrator out of her vagina. Kokona saw the vibrator slip down Ayano's thigh.

Those sick fucks put it in her clothes.

"Tell me what you last remember."


	5. Smoke and Mirrors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, back to the whole idea of "smoke and mirrors" of the story. Hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We last left Ayano and Kokona trying to process there thoughts on what has transpired. Brian had multiple visions that revealed something dark...
> 
> Really...
> 
> Dark...

Chapter 5: Smoke and Mirrors.

It took Kokona a while to process it, but she eventually remembered the last thing that happened before she woke up there.

"You still alive over there?" Ayano asked out of the awkward silence.

Kokona seemed frightful at this point, but she ushered in enough sense to tell what she remembered.

"I remember..." Kokona broke the awkward silence before hearing the moans of someone waking up.

"W-W-Where am I"

These were the stuttering words of the Occult Club president Oka Ruto.

"Oka?"

"K-K-Ko-Kok-Kokona?"

"These fucks seem to have kiddnapped Megami as well!" Ayano spoke butting in to the conversation between the two.

"Anyways..." Kokona started back up again. "I remember being in the cooking club room, setting up a meeting for later today, to start a search party for Saki, then some Indian guy flew dived right through the window and grabbed me by the waist..." 

Ayano noticed something about Kokona.

"Your lip is bleeding."

"He kissed me really rough and bit my lip, then he slipped his hand in my skirt and was rubbing my..."

"We see now, you don't have to share full details." Ayano said relieving Kokona.

"Two people chloroformed me and felt me up." Oka quickly announced closing her eyes to shade her embarrassment.

"This one guy, a ruskie, was flirting with me, he had been annoying me for weeks, I got physical and verbal with him. Then he slammed me up some bookshelfs and felt me up, then he stuck a syringe in my neck and I could then feel him inside me thrusting." Ayano explained how she got here.

Someone else was waking up.

"So y'all got kiddnapped too?" Megami woke up.

Each girl nodded.

Megami was panting a bit. She had a vibrator inside her too. She was unable to wiggle it out because she was tied to a chair of sorts.

She then noticed Saki in the middle of the room.

"Whoa..." 

"Well, we know where she disappeared too."

"The only question now is where." 

Oka remained silent.

It wasn't long and Saki had woken up too.

She looked around and noticed Ayano in front of her chained to the ceiling. 

"A-Ayano?" Saki wondered as she looked to her right to see her best friend. "Kokona?" She was really worried.

Saki then tried to undo her bondage until Aldo, Hernandez, Vlad, Fabian, and Howard stepped in the room which contained the captive women.

"Well, looks like we each have our own woman." Aldo announced..

 

Meanwhile:

 

Brian had woke up with his nose bleeding.

"Damn." everything he seen was really fucked up.

All of this left him extremely pissed, he went outside for a bit and punched the punching bag hanging on the tree. He then seen three men and three women coming up the lot.

"There you are." The three women sounded worried as they rushed towards Brian.

"What's the problem ladies?" Brian asked them.

"Ayano, Kokona, Megami, and Oka are missing now." Taro announced to Brian frustrated about the news.

"And people also seen five men each kidnap the girls." Riku seemed pissed.

"But before anyone could do anything, it was too late." Budo was especially pissed.

"Please find Oka..." Yui hugged Brian really tight. "She means more to me than anything."

"Taro is my friend. I can't bear to see him like this." Osana then butted in.

Info seen Brian's laptop on the couch of Budo's house.

"If you let me borrow it, I can look up their location if you tell me what you saw in your visions." Info had asked to borrow his laptop.

"A mansion..." Brian answered. "I saw a mansion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was really short but I will work on another hopefully longer chapter. So laters.


	6. To be? Or not to be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, so I know it has been weeks since I last did work on this story, but I was thinking about two one shots. One revolves around an old build, bringing it into the new build with a new... interesting outcome... The other highly revolves around the new build. Either way, here we go. This is a chapter before the final chapter. Make sure to enjoy. Leave Kudos. And don't forget to fav me as a writer if you like my work.

Chapter 6: To be? Or not to be?

 

This information was very useful. Even if the info was very small, Info could find anyone. No matter how strongly hidden they are.

In the meantime, Brian was tending to his bloody nose.

"She's gotta be in there somewhere..." he thought until he got an anonymous text from an anonymous sender.

It read...

"Meet me at the school in the headmaster's office, he is already aware."

Hmm...............

"What the hell?" was now in the image. "I gotta go, see what this message is about." 

"Not alone!" Taro immediately spoke out. "I'm coming with you."

"It could be dangerous..." Brian replied to the demand. "You don't look like a fighter."

Taro insisted.

 

Meanwhile:

Two hours earlier...

Aldo studied the room as he saw five hot women...

In bondage...

He already knew who he wanted.

Saki still trying to undo her bondage made him feel horny as the next man with the perverted mind.

Hernandez put a hand on Saki's stomach. Looking forward to slipping his hand down her underwear. 

"Did anyone tell you how beautiful you are." Hernandez commented Saki as seen she showed no fear towards the person who sexually assaulted her two nights ago. 

Although Ayano couldn't feel anything due to the fact that her senpai wasn't around. But she felt sick to her stomach. She then started to undo her bondage until Vlad came up behind her and put a knife to her neck.

Her knife...

"Do not interviene." Vlad demanded.

Kokona got the loose shackle off her foot and worked on the other ones.

Oka stayed still.

And Megami tried to remove the gag that was then keeping her quiet.

Saki noticed this boy attempt to slip his hand down her panties.

Out of an instinct. She wasn't gagged, so she spat in the Spanish boy's face.

Hernandez was angry now.

After that... He wiped the spit from his face.

"Oh really..." Hernandez seemed calm for a minute. "Fucking Japanese bitch."

He put a hand around Saki's throat, balled his fist, and hit her in the eye.

Aldo grew angry and interviened.

"YOUR TRIPPING!!!" Aldo screamed at Hernandez.

"She spat in my face!!" 

"I don't fucking care, I'm not gonna be made to look like an abuser! You stupid motherfucker!"

"Fuck you both!" Saki yelled out to both of them

Both were shocked this time. Even the women were shocked, and so was Fabian and Vlad.

"Fuck me? Huh? Fuck me?" Aldo seemed more upset. Then he turned to Hernandez. "YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID!"

Hernandez didn't care.

"NOW SHE HATES ME!" 

Saki curved up enough confidence to push them further into shock.

"I hated you bastards from day one!" Saki struck back at him.

They were more in shock.

Kokona eventually undid her bondage and struck at Hernandez with the nearest hook she saw dangling next to him.

The hook killed Hernandez in one stab to the head.

Everyone than realized than what happened.

Kokona then edged to the door, put her clothes back on real slow, then slowly opened the door. 

"Your gonna regret going out there darling." Fabian spoke out to her.

Fabian than moved closer to the shooken purple haired girl.

Saki noticed her friend open the door.

"RUN!" Saki yelled at her friend.

Kokona than ran out the door and escaped the house.

She then noticed it was a mansion. Her phone was still in her pocket.

She found out the address and ran to find Brian and the others.

 

Meanwhile: 

Brian and Taro had made it to the school to be greeted by the headmaster with worry in his eyes.

"Right this way please." headmaster had shown them the way. They were eventually in his office.

"Ms. Hayabusa." He noticed his nurse in normal clothing holding her hands together. 

"She has something she needs to tell you."


	7. Vengeance is a burden...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys final showdown before the ending. I know the last chapter was really short, but I intend to make ammends. Enough said, enjoy the chapter and leave kudos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as stated before, the last chapter was real short, but that's because I had a huge migraine, and I was also dealing with a troll... But this chapter will be longer. With that said this will be the final showdown before the ending and we shall do this with pride.

Chapter 7: Vengeance is a burden...

 

It all made no sense at this point. Aldo had done everything in his power to buy the shackles that no one could break. What the fuck was it all about. In that case, he decided to look at that Fabian kid to find out why.

He found himself pinning the Indian kid to the wall only for this boy to laugh his ass off maniaclly as it left the now four women and remaining four men to question.

"Explain yourself!" Aldo barked at the foreign kid.

In that extense, Fabian head-butted Aldo leaving to drown in a puddle of blood.

"Your a fool..." Fabian spat out at Aldo. "You all were, how you say... Pawns."

"Pawns?" A then silent and tied Oka was then sounding out her own disbelief.

Pawns? So everyone was a pawn.

"I knew you all had your obsessive behaviors for these lovely young women. I was still in love with Kokona still."

"Still?" A confused Ayano asked as Vlad removed the knife from her neck giving her room to breathe.

Still?

"I knew as soon as I got a taste of her, I needed more... Much more... So I used her best friend Saki as a way to get it in. Get one step closer to Kokona by kiddnapping y'all, and convincing Aldo that if he raped Saki and got her pregnant, than she'd have to stay with him. I knew it would be the exact opposite. And I plan to use you fine young ladies to support my prostitutions ring I run in downtown New Japan. As Kokona would be my wife, forcibly of course..." Fabian longly explained the evil deed.

All the women then attempted to undo their bondages with no luck.

"And Kokona is just doing my bid for me not realizing it. She got the address here, I know she did... So she will tell that fucker Brian to come here, and I will finish what I started."

"Brian will fucking kill you." Saki objected.

"If he does... He will rot."

"Where is y'alls citizenships cards then?" Megami asked to tempt the boy.

Although, she hit the nailing point. 

None of them had citizenship cards.

"Why the long faces?" Saki then asked.

"DAMNIT!" Fabian then yelled.

"YOU MEAN TO SIT THERE AND TELL ME WE DON'T HAVE CITIZENSHIP CARDS?!" Howard then got up in his face.

Aldo then regained conscience and realized what happened.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" Aldo then got up in his face.

"If he kills us..." Vlad spoke before being interrupted.

"Then he will get away with it." Ayano then finished.

Oh fuck, it's on now...

Fabian then got an 45 ACP out and shot Aldo, then Howard, then Vlad.

The women then started to yell and attempted to undo there bondage. Except for Ayano who then smirked at the Indian boy.

"You realize your alone now, Right?" Ayano got smart with the kid.

"Oh shit..." He repeated as he paced the floor. "FUCK!" He had to formulate a plan. "Ok, I'm putting y'all in different rooms." 

"What is that going to solve?" Saki questioned the boy. "Brian's still gonna get you..."

"He might kill me, but he won't be able to rescue you all." Fabian then closed off the thought.

He grabbed Ayano and carried her up the stairs and to a room. He then chained her to the ceiling. Then he came down there for Oka, carried her up the stairs and put her in the women's restroom. Than he finally went down there for Megami. He gagged her, carried her up the stairs, and chained her to the bed, removing the vibrator that was inside her.

He took one more glance at Saki.

"Now it's impossible." He then noticed the hickey on Saki's neck. "Who did it?"

She didn't answer.

"Whatever."

 

Meanwhile:

Brian took a seat in the chair to hear the nurse out.

"So..." Hayabusa started out. "You know how I was acting strange right? Back at the hospital."

"Yeah..." Brian answered.

"That's because I set it up." 

The two young men and headmaster were shocked at the realization.

"You mean to tell me that you put my life at stake?" Brian then out bursted.

"And now five womens lives are at risk?" The headmaster asked.

"One of them being my girlfriend..." Taro then interviened.

Brian then lost control and pulled his gun out. "I've heard enough."

Everyone was then shocked at Brian's action. Ms. Hayabusa closed her eyes up until the doors. The person that opened the door was...

Kokona...

"Help..." Kokona then passed out for the time being.

Brian then ran over to the unconscious girl.

After fifteen minutes she woke up.

"Kill the bitch..." Headmaster ordered one of the men to do.

Real quick like Brian walked over to the nurse and pulled the trigger.

Kokona then tried to stand up.

"Let me help you." Brian said as he picked Kokona up.

"Let's get back to Budo's place." Taro then suggested.

"Good idea." Brian agreed then they both left the school and headed to the place.

 

Meanwhile:

Budo then stayed on guard as Info continued to search for the place. Osana paced, You banged her head against the wall. And everyone was then left speechless for a time when they heard three gunshots.

It wasn't long and Riku got up to discover two people walking up the drive way. One of them carrying someone with purple hair.

"Kokona!" Riku rushed over to Brian and Taro.

"She just showed up at the school, all worn out and shit." Brian explained and handed the defenseless female to Riku.

Riku didn't hesitate to take her.

It took a while but Kokona was able to sit up by herself.

"Brian..." Kokona called out for him.

"Yeah?" Brian asked.

"I found out where Saki and the others are." She then told him.

"We are listening." Budo then listened in.

She showed them a picture which contained an address.

Everyone was then relieved. 

Two minutes later, Brian started grabbing some guns, and headed out.

"Where are you going?" Budo asked catching Brian.

"Someone has to end this..." Brian answered as he stopped. "This is my fight now." 

"Please stay safe." Osana ran up to hug him.

"We're counting on you." Taro put his hand on his shoulders.

"Here..." Budo handed him his headband. "You'll need this." 

Brian took the headband and put it on his head.

Everyone waved at him wishing him luck as he then noticed a car in front of him.

"Need a lift?" Marcus then asked.

Brian got into the car.

"So you must be Saki's man." He then guessed.

"If she's still alive." Brian answered.

"Ok, it's easy pickens from here. The Indian kid went nuts and and killed off his partners. He is the only one left, but he relocated each women except for Saki, she still is where she was first day." Marcus then explained.

"So what's the plan?" Brian asked.

"I'll get Ayano and Oka, you get Megami and Saki." 

"Sounds like a plan." 

"Ok, we are close now." 

The car hulted to a stop and both were greeted by a surprise. Marcus's team already had three of the women. 

"Brian!" Megami hugged at him.

Then the other two hugged him.

"The other one is still in there." One of the teammates said. "How do you want us to proceed?"

"I got this." Brian told them all.

"Listen to him." Marcus told his team.

Everyone left, it was him and the scumbag alone.

 

Meanwhile:

Fabian knew he was here and waited for him to enter, knowing what was in store for him.

 

Back to the present:

Brian entered the mansion. And as soon as he did, something blew up and the mansion was now up in flames.

Then he heard something on the intercom.

"Like moths to a flame isn't it Brian?!" He heard one of the kiddnappers.

He knew exactly what to say and what to do to piss him off.

"FABIAN YOU LITTLE BITCH! COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME!!!" Brian screamed at him until he heard a familiar female.

"Brian?!" Saki could be heard in the door right in front of him.

In that instant he kicked the door open to find his girlfriend tied to a bed nearly nude.

"I thought I lost you..." Brian said as he started to undo her bondage.

"Me too..." Saki said as she observed the place to see flames around the place.

"We gotta get you outta here!" 

"Yeah!"

Without hesitation, Brian pucked Saki up and fled with her to the outside. When they got outside, Brian put Saki down to give her CPR to make sure she is still breathing. Saki coughed a bit and looked up in Brian's eyes. 

Brian got up to go back in the house. 

"Where are you going?" Saki asked him.

"I need to end this..." Brian answered.

Saki pulled him back down. "Be careful baby!" She told him.

He then kissed her as she kissed him back.

He then headed back inside and noticed an Indian boy near the stairs.

"Brian..." He spoke. "I've been waiting for you all night. Now let's end this once and for all." 

Fabian ran up the stairs as Brian chased after him. 

The two boys didn't say anything to each other until they got to the roof in which it was now raining and the bell was going off.

"THE THING IS IF I WIN, I AM LEAVING THIS COUNTRY WHILE YOU ROT! IF YOU WIN..." He was then lost.

"You get your quotes from video games?!" Brian then laughed at the moron.

"Shut up and FIGHT!" The Indian yelled at him.

Brian charged at him and the fight was on. Fabian tried to stab him, but Brian kicked the knife out of his hands, then Brian tried to stick a pistol in his mouth, but Fabian smacked it out of his hands. They both threw jabs and punches and kicks until they took it to the ground.

It wasn't long and Fabian was on top, punching at Brian as Brian held his guard. Only a few seconds later and someone had shot Fabian in the head. Fabian died as Brian wiped his brains off his shirt.

There Saki was standing there with a gun as Brian walked up to her. Saki dropped to get knees and dropped the gun sobbing at what transpired. Brian comforted her and she hugged him back.

"For days they raped me, and beat me, and left me in that damn room wishing you would come. Thank you Brian. Thank you!" Saki sobbingly said with her head burried in Brian's shoulder.

Brian continued to comfort Saki listening to what she had to say.

"Your safe now." Brian reassured her as sirens could be heard from behind them.

It wasn't long and some officials came up to them.

"I knew you were a strong kid the first time I met you." The detective came up to Brian laying a hand on the shoulder Saki's head wasn't on.

A few minutes later and paramedics we're on the scene. Oka reunited with You, Budo reunited with Megami, Taro and Ayano never split, Riku and Kokona also never separated, Osana and Info looked on, and Brian sat on the detectives car, as Saki was put on a stretcher. 

"Someone should go with her." The detective looked at Brian.

"Hey!" Brian yelled towards the doctors. "I'll go with her." 

The doctors accepted and Saki held Brian's hand all the way to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind this isn't the final chapter as the next chapter will be later on today, so keep an eye out will you plz.


	8. When it's all said and done...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this is it, the final chapter to end it, although the last chapter could've ended it, I wanted it to have an ending that carefully explains the fate of each character in this story.
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos as this won't be my only fanfiction on Archive of our own. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story, subscribe to me to get notifications on my latest works and projects. And I will see you at the end of this chapter.

Final Chapter: When it's all said and done...

 

Fabian's fate: 

It was over, him and his cherade has come to an end. As soon as his family heard about his actions, they decided he needed to be cremated.

With that instinct his crew was given a burial in there hometowns while Fabian was cremated.

Fabian's mother held the urn that held her son's ashes. Unsure as to either keep the ashes or rid of them. His father however could never forgive his son for his behavior as of late, especially after the realization that his son was running a prostitution ring in a crime filled place.

"I don't know if I can do this Frank." Fabian's mother told her husband.

Frank showed pity, but knew what must be done.

"I understand your pain Margret, but it must be done. He has brought a lifetime of shame upon this family. We cannot keep his ashes in our house or hold a memorial for him..."

With that said, Margret opened the urn to dump the ashes in the water and destroy the urn with tears in her eyes.

 

Taro's and Ayano's fate:

Ayano and Taro stayed at the Aishi residence in where they both shared the same room. They had forgotten about everything from those creeps.

As they both layed on the same bed, Taro noticed Ayano fall asleep. He got up to stretch his legs a bit. He took a walk around the house up until he was led to the basement.

He looked at the empty chair that only contained the ropes that once restrained him.

During his time in the chair he began to develop feelings for the yandere herself. But now it seemed he was turning into a perv himself as he had these weird thoughts about tying Ayano to the chair for... Freaky things...

He had multiple flashbacks of his time tied to that very same chair. One of them in which he first lost his virginity to this girl he was now dating. 

With all that aside he went back upstairs with rope. Taro entered Ayano's room, closed the door, locked it, slightly moved a passed out Aishi to the middle of their bed, got on top of her, grabbed her left wrist, tied it to the bed frame, than did the same with the other, and done the same with her ankles. They were still in there school uniforms because a few hours ago, they went to a party together and had a bit to much to drink. 

Ayano woke up fifteen minutes later to find herself tied to her own bed. She than attempted to undo this bondage until she saw who was in front of her. Senpai with his hair wet and a white T-shirt on with his school uniform pants still on.

"S-S-Senpai..." Ayano finally spoke. "What are you doing."

Taro only than blushed.

"I figured I could have my turn..." He than answered Ayano's question.

Ayano than smiled and blushed a bit. 

Taro realized what he was doing and then hesitated for a second.

"Are you okay with this?" 

Ayano nodded her head as she felt Taro slowly removed her panties. The thought of knowing that Senpai had seen her stuff really had her face highlight a bright red showing embarrassment.

"Relax Ayano-chan, only you and I know." These words from Taro comforted her as she laid still.

Than she could feel Taro's tongue moving around inside her. She let out sexual moans and after five minutes Ayano started to squirt a bit. Than Taro removed his tongue from her. He than undid his pants and trousers and let himself gently slip inside her. Ayano was now moaning real loud. This turned out real quick as Taro reached his climax in seconds.

After taking a few pants, Taro than slipped Ayano's panties back on her and undid the knots that restrained Ayano than they both fell back asleep.

 

Budo's and Megami's fate:

There really isn't anything to explain here other than they are still together.

 

Oka's and Yui's fate: 

Oka and Yui was still there natural selves, only now they take regular trips to the girls restroom during lunch to... Handle their business, taking different position and mess with some others.

 

Osana's and Info's fate:

These two are also together still.

 

Riku and Kokona's fate:

Riku bought a hotel for him and Kokona until they graduated Akedemi and could get a place of their own, their parents still made sure to visit on the holidays.

 

Brian's and Saki's fate: 

A few months earlier after the tragedy:

Saki laid on her hospital bed, surrounded by balloons and flowers some others from school sent. Not only that, Brian stayed in the same room with Saki cuz she wanted someone to stay with her.

She woke up to find Brian still next to her.

But saw some of his bags in the corner of the room.

"The doctor's said you'll have to stay an extra night." Brian told her.

She looked at him with a smile.

"As long as I'm with you..." She answered. "That's all that matters."

He held her hand as she held his. He got up from the chair he was sitting in to kiss her. She kissed him back and than they heard a knock on the door.

Brian went over to answer the door and was surprised to see who it was.

"I think these are your parents..."

"Let them in please babe."

"Okay okay."

Brian opened the door. To his surprise. Saki's mom and dad both greeted him with open arms.

"You must be Brian." Saki's mom said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." Brian nicely answered back.

"Your a real hero for this nation boy." Saki's dad than patted him on his back.

Saki than smiled some more and than Brian closed the door.

Present day:

Both Brian and Saki have graduated Akedemi at the same time. They both now have their own home, and are soon to be expecting a baby boy in the family soon. They were happily married as well.

Brian got back from his job, he was now a MMA fighter.

"How's junior doing?" Brian asked Saki rubbing her stomach.

"He's doing good Brian." Saki felt the baby kick and smiled. "He's doing good."

Both of them laid there heads together as they watched the sunset together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very romantic way to end things eh? Anyways that's going to do it for this story, I hope you guys enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was alot that I wrote, I hope y'all enjoyed it, chapter 2 will be out as soon as I find the right timing for it. But for now. Peace.


End file.
